About Us (Just Believe In Me)
by FleursLove
Summary: Hanya tentang Kris dan Tao. Dan jarak di antara mereka.. KrisTao fanfiction. Terinspirasi dari beberapa picture mereka sewaktu MAMA HK dan tidak adanya interaksi di antara mereka berdua. Pairing : KrisTao - Drabble - Dont Like Dont Read!


**Tittle : About Us [Just Believe In Me]**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Panda Zitao**

**- Dragon Kris**

**Support Cast :**

**- Oh Sehun**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Length : Just Drabble**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**Now Playing : Kris & Lay - Rainbow **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi hari ini.

Tidak ada pula _morning kiss_ yang selalu ia daparkan setiap paginya.

Hanya ada kasur yang masih sangat rapi, seperti menandakan jika sang pemilik tidak mampir kesana, walaupun sekedar merebahkan tubuhnya.

Pria bersurai cokelat madu itu menghembuskan nafas.

Sejak tadi malam kekasihnya bertingkah aneh.

Saat ia ingin mendekati, pria manis bermata panda itu akan berjalan menjauhinya.

Saat ia ingin menyentuhnya, pria manis itu akan menghindarinya dengan berbagai cara.

Aneh memang. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya akan bertingkah seperti itu.

Ah, ya. Kekasih.

Mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Aneh memang, ketika mendengar atau melihat jika sesama pria menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus.

Tapi, toh, cinta itu buta.

Dan, ia tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi kelak.

Bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sebagai _Leader_, ia sudah cukup banyak menahan segala keinginannya.

Dan ia cukup tahu diri soal itu.

Kris kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya. Ingin sekedar mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk acara besok. Hari ini, mereka akan terbang ke Hongkong untuk menghadiri salah satu ajang penghargaan bergengsi.

Menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Kris berharap jika kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja, dan kembali seperti semula.

Ya, ia berharap seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap pria manis yang saat ini tengah duduk di ranjang miliknya. Pria manis itu sudah berpakaian rapi dan terlihat begitu cantik mempesona.

Namun, ada satu yang kurang. Kedua manik mutiara itu terlihat tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Tatapan mata itu begitu redup, bahkan nyaris kosong.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada sahabat baiknya tersebut. Ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya ketika pria manis bermata panda itu meminta ijin untuk tidur di kamar Sehun.

Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan, namun, bagaimana jika Kris mengetahuinya? Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi salah paham dan membuat keributan kelak.

"Tao-_hyung_. Ayo kita berkumpul di ruang tengah."

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Tao, membuat pria manis itu sedikit tersentak kaget karenanya.

"A—ah, baiklah. Ayo kita berkumpul."

Tao segera bangkit berdiri, namun ia tampak seperti orang linglung.

Ia bahkan nyaris terjatuh, jika Sehun tidak dengan sigap memegang lengannya.

"Hati-hati, _hyung._ Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran."

Sehun menatap pria manis yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu dengan cemas. Tao yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. Tenang saja."

Sehun terdiam. Jika Tao sudah berkata seperti itu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang menimpanya. Namun, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo_, hyung_."

Sehun berjalan duluan, di ikuti Tao yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Wajah itu.. **kehilangan sinarnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Kris termangu, ketika ia melihat Tao yang begitu lekat dengan Sehun.

Ia sudah biasa memang melihatnya. Dan itu tidak menjadi masalah untuknya.

Iya, tidak akan menjadi masalah, jika mereka berdua tidak sedang berdiam diri seperti ini.

Sejak mereka berada di Dorm, hingga mereka berada di dalam mobil, Tao seperti berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Saat Kris berusaha mengajaknya bicara, Tao seperti berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, atau mungkin berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dan, seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika mereka berada di bandara pun, jarak itu masih terpampang nyata di hadapan Kris.

Jika Kris berusaha untuk berjalan di samping Tao, maka Tao akan memperlambat langkahnya, hingga pria manis bermata panda itu berada di belakang Kris. Atau pun sebaliknya, ia akan berjalan mendahului Kris, seakan ia adalah hantu tak kasat mata.

Kris hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah _childish_ Tao.

Dan ia memakluminya.

Sangat.

Bahkan terkadang Kris lebih memahami Tao dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Kris melemparkan pandangan ke arah member lain, hanya untuk mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Hah~ Ya sudah, mungkin ia bisa berbicara dengan Tao sesampainya mereka di hotel nanti

.

Dan, Kris hanya mampu memperhatikan Tao yang tengah tertawa dan bercakap-cakap ria dengan Sehun dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

**Jarak itu.. semakin nyata.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris kembali hanya mampu menghela nafas, saat ia mengetahui jika Tao tidak ingin duduk di sampingnya.

Tao lebih memilih untuk duduk di deretan belakang, bersama Sehun serta Suho.

Itu pun Suho yang mengatakannya pada Kris.

Berulang kali, Kris berharap jika Tao akan berubah pikiran dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Luhan atau mungkin Chanyeol.

Namun, hal itu hanyalah dalam mimpinya.

Karena pada kenyataannya Tao lebih asyik ber-_fanbo_y ria di deretan belakang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria manis bermata seperti panda itu terus menerus berdoa dan berharap jika grup mereka tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa. Ia sedih, tentu saja, ketika beberapa nominasi tidak dimenangkan oleh grupnya. Namun ia tidak putus harapan, ia terus berdoa, menautkan jari jemarinya, dan menutup kedua matanya. Berharap jika MC menyebutkan nama grupnya.

Dan..

Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut.

EXO meraih penghargaan "Album of The Year 2013".  
Semua member terkejut sekaligus terharu ketika mereka mengetahui jika mereka meraih salah satu penghargaan yang paling bergensi di ajang Penghargaan Musik bergengsi tersebut.

Terutama pemuda panda itu, ia bahkan sampai membuka kedua matanya dan menatap tidak percaya. Ia takut jika hal itu hanyalah halusinasinya.

Namun, memang itulah kenyataannya. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada di atas panggung, ia masih tidak percaya jika doanya terkabul. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun meluncur dengan mulus membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ia terharu. Ia senang. Karena fans mereka sudah berjuang sampai sejauh itu. Dan hasil kerja keras mereka juga tidak sia-sia.

Tao.. berdiri di dekat Sehun saat itu. Ia tidak menghampiri Kris atau pun berada di tengah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mereka menerima penghargaan.

Ia hanya ingin sedikit menjaga jarak dari kekasihnya. Bukan hanya malam ini saja, tapi malam sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Hongkong jarak itu sudah ada.

Pertengkaran kecil; jika bisa dikatakan sebagai pertengkaran, karena yang terjadi sebenarnya hanyalah Tao yang terus saja menghindari Kris tanpa pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ya, seperti yang biasa dialami oleh para muda mudi yang tengah merajut tali kasih.

Hanya hal sepele memang. Namun keduanya sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi. Keras kepala. Terutama pria manis bermata panda itu.

Bukannya Kris tidak mencoba untuk menegur kekasihnya. Hanya saja, ia mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Ia memang berinteraksi dengan member lain. Melakukan _skinship_ dengan member lain. Tapi itu bukan yang ia inginkan. Bukan. Ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu cemburu, walaupun pada akhirnya sering menimbulkan salah paham. Tapi, hey, ayolah, mereka itu satu grup yang sama, dengan anggota yang banyak. Tidak salahkan, bila ia melakukan interaksi dengan anggota lain?

_Toh,_ ia juga sering memberikan kebebasan pada Zitao. Walaupun ia selalu memperhatikan pemuda panda itu dalam diam.

Seperti saat ini. Iya, seperti saat ia melihat Tao dengan asyik perang bantal dengan Sehun. Ia hanya mampu melihat keduanya dari kejauhan.

Bukan hanya saat ini, sejak tadi mereka di atas panggung pun ia memperhatikan gerak gerik kekasihnya itu. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Tao memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

Namun sekali lagi**, ia mencintai kekasihnya**. **Apapun yang terjadi.**

:.: :.:

**_Meskipun aku tidak bisa memelukmu._**

**_ Berdiri disampingmu._**

**_ Atau, apapun itu._**

**_ Ingatlah. Aku akan selalu berada disini, memperhatikanmu meskipun hanya dari kejauhan. _**

**_Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman di wajahmu._**

**_ Aku hanya ingin selalu melihatmu bahagia._**

**_ Meskipun itu tanpaku._**

**_Itu sudah cukup untukku._**

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bukan Tao tidak perduli pada Kris.

Ia.. hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, ketika sang manager mengatakan jika ia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Kris saat berada di panggung atau dimana pun, kecuali di dalam dorm tentunya.

Namun, tetap saja itu berat untuk Tao.

Tidak berada di dekat Kris semenit saja, ia sudah merasa kesepian.

Karena itulah, ia belajar untuk menghindari Kris sekalipun saat mereka sedang berada di dorm.

Tao bahkan hanya mampu menahan airmata serta dirinya agar tidak berlari ke arah Kris, ketika mereka menerima penghargaan di atas panggung, seperti yang sering ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya setiap kali mereka memenangkan penghargaan.

Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun. Yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Sehun sempat terkejut ketika Tao memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun, ia hanya diam, membiarkan sahabat baiknya itu menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Sehun.

"Sehunnie. **Aku merindukannya**."

Desis Tao pelan, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, ketika ia mengetahui jika sahabatnya itu masih memiliki perasaan terhadap _Leader _grupnya.

"Jika begitu, temui dia." Balas Sehun pelan.

Tao hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

**"Tidak bisa.** Aku tidak bisa."

Tao tersenyum lemah.

Dan saat itulah, Sehun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, jika Kris, melihat adegan tersebut.

:.: :.:

**_Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Ge?_**

Meskipun aku membuat jarak diantara kita.  
Meskipun aku mencoba untuk tidak datang kepadamu dan memelukmu.  
Meskipun aku hanya mampu berdiri disini.

Percaya padaku. Aku disini. Selalu berada disini.  
Melihatmu dari jauh.

Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?

Aku merasa kesepian.  
Aku tidak dapat memelukmu.

**_Aku—_**

Tapi.. Percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUHUUUUU~~ FLEURS IS BACK BACK BACK~! #dancesherlockbarengjjong #salahfokus**

**Saya kembali dengan ff gajeness. Hasil menggalau. Iya, saya menggalau karena KrisTao seperti sedang menjaga jarak. T_T Ada apa dengan mereka berdua. Mana beredar rumor ga enak lagi. T_T**

**Semoga mereka kembali seperti semula.**

**Seriusan. Aku galau. Aku ampe buat quote" aneh di foto" mereka.. T_T mana inggris belepotan. Dan, ini ff dari quote" itu.. hanya dalam versi indo dan ditambahin sedikit alur. Iya tahu kecepatan. Aku juga ga tau gimana endingnya. T_T**

**Tanggal 24 November Yifan jalan" sendiri ya, belanja sendiri, ujung"nya ketemu zhoumi makan".. dia ujan"an sendiri.. :'D ga ada Tao.. huhu..**

**Aku pengen buat ffnya, tapi.. bingung endingnya.. hahh~**

**Hiks. Cuma berharap mereka cepet baikan. Cepet rukun. :'D**

**Dan.. Keep Calm and Always believe in KT. :D**

**And, hope you like it guys~**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
